Yang Tertinggal
by Revelista
Summary: Jika nanti aku pernah tersandung dan terjatuh di jalanmu dan sekali lagi aku harus melihat hitam matamu maka mungkin aku kan berlari. Sekuat tenaga aku akan menjauh. Sedikit saja aku tak ingin mengingat perasaan itu. Sebut saja aku egois dan pengecut tapi biarlah. Peduli setan kau memanggilku apa. Satu kata untuk menjelaskan keadaan hatiku nanti, terserah.


**Yang Tertinggal**

.

.

.

.

* * *

'Jika nanti aku pernah tersandung dan terjatuh di jalanmu dan sekali lagi aku harus melihat hitam matamu maka mungkin aku kan berlari. Sekuat tenaga aku akan menjauh. Sedikit saja aku tak ingin mengingat perasaan itu. Sebut saja aku egois dan pengecut tapi biarlah. Peduli setan kau memanggilku apa. Satu kata untuk menjelaskan keadaan hatiku nanti, terserah.'

Untuk sesaat pikiran itu muncul. Lagu milik Yamazaki Masayoshi dari sebuah soundtrack anime Jepang mengingatkan hatinya tentang perasaan miliknya. Tapi dia meninggalkanya dan berlalu begitu saja. Dan lagu itu masih terus mengalir melalui headset dan meracuni pikirannya.

Dia berjalan, di atas tanah yang berdebu dia melangkahkan kaki. Dia tahu, pagi ini memang lebih terasa dingin dari pagi-pagi yang pernah ada sebelumnnya, dia bahkan tak melihat wajah matahari. Dia memang tak pernah melihatnya langsung. Mana mampu pengecut seperti dirinya menatap matahari. Perjalanannya mencari sarapan melewati banyak pemikiran. Tapi untuk sebuah kejujuran, sejatinya hanya satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranya. Masalah seorang manusia muda pada umumnya, rasa.

Dia melihat kepulan asap dari setiup udara yang keluar dari mulut pejalan kaki lain yang dia lewati. Kota kelahiranya kali ini memang benar-benar dingin. Sepertinya salju akan turun di katulistiwa. Sungguh sarkatis, bahkan alam pun terasa menyindirnya. Atau pada dasarnya dia yang terlalu sensitive? Masa bodoh. Buat apa pula dia harus peduli. Dia memang terlalu tidak peduli pada dasarnya. Kepulanganya kali ini memang untuk tujuan pergi. Dia siap terbang meraih mimpinya. Dia akan bermigrasi ke dekat kutub utara. Ke sebuah Negara penggemar teh. Cocok dan pas dengan dirinya yang juga penggila teh. Sebuah perusahaan besar telah menerimanya untuk memperkerjakan dirinya disana. Dan dia yakin, dia akan menemukan rumah disana.

Dia masih melangkah bersama udara yang dia tahu takkan pernah berhenti mencarinya. Dia membuatnya terbalik, antara udara yang membutuhkannya atau sebaliknya, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki pilihan untuk tidak menghirupnya.

"Ino!" Teriakan keras masuk ketelinganya. " _Oh my God, it's you!_ " Wajah cerah seorang wanita menjadi pusat atensinya.

"Ten, Ten-ten, _My darling Ten-ten_." Melepaskan headset dan tanpa berpikir panjang kau memeluk wanita itu erat.

"Apa yang membawamu pulang Ino?" Sahabat lamanya itu memulai pertemuan tak direncanakan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita berbicara didalam?" Untuk alasan kenyamanan, dia lebih memilih masuk ke sebuah kedai sarapan di sebrang jalan.

#######

Namanya Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Di usia yang ke 24 dia menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Sebelumnya dia memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya yang seorang pemilik toko bunga di kota kelahirannya. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, dia memilih menitipkan toko bunganya kepada seorang kerabat kepercayaanya. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi. Berdasar pada pemikiranya, dia melihat pohon dan langit seperti terus memutarkan memori tentang perasaan 'rumah' yang tak lagi dimilikinya. Dia merasa seakan dia akan membusuk dan mati dari dalam jika terus bertahan menetapi bangunan yang tak lagi terasa seperti rumahnya dulu.

Dia memilih berhijrah ke kota besar untuk menghindari mati. Ada beberapa 'meskipun' yang tertinggal saat dia pergi dulu. Meskipun dia harus berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang terasa lebih dari saudara. Mereka bahkan menangis bersama semalaman ketika ayahnya wafat dan Ten-Ten adalah salah satunya. Meskipun dia harus meninggalkan toko bunga yang menjadi satu-satunya kenangan dengan ayahnya. Semua yang dia miliki ada disini, seharusnya. Meskipun dia harus meninggalkan sebuah masalah krosnis hatinya tentang perasaan yang berkecamuk pada sahabat dekatnya, Nara Shikamaru.

Dan sekarang, setelah empat tahun dia tak pernah mencium udara tempatnya terlahir, dia kembali. Menurutnya, emosinya telah matang. Dia telah menjadi dewasa. Untuk semua kemungkinan yang ada, dia siap menghadapinya. Dia harus menyelesaikan semua residu hati yang tertinggal dirumahnya yang dulu agar perginya kali ini lebih tenang dan dia merasa ada kepingan rumah yang mampu dia bawa.

#######

Dipojok kedai pagi itu terasa lebih hangat. Kepulan asap dari segelas teh membuatnya terlihat hidup. Dua orang wanita muda sedang berbincang mesra seakan waktu tak mempengaruhi mereka. Pandangan mata orang lain diruangan itu tak mempengaruhi keduanya.

"Syukurlah Ino. Kau sehat dan sepertinya baik-baik saja" Mata Ten-ten berbinar. "Aku khawatir dan serasa ingin mati ketika tak mendengar kabar darimu lagi."

"Kau berlebihan sekali Ten." Seulas senyum tipis miliknya membalas pernyataan sahabatnya. "Aku minta maaf, tapi rasanya sesak mendengarmu bercerita tentang kota ini dan orang-orangnya."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau kan bisa bilang!" Sebuah emosi terpancar di raut muka wanita itu.

"Maaf, Sungguh-sungguh aku minta maaf." Sebenarnya perasaan menyesal tak begitu kental tetapi melihat raut muka sahabatnya dia merasa lebih bersalah.

"Sudahlah! Jadi sekarang kau kembali? Kau pulang?" Emosi percakapan keduanya berubah.

"Aku kembali tapi untuk mengurus kepergianku." Dengan tenang dia mengutarakan tujuanya.

"Yang benar saja?" Sahabatnya terkejut.

" _I'll be moving to Ireland in a month._ Aku diterima kerja disana." Seringan bulu dia mengatakannya.

" _The hell, Ino._ Tapi kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku sendiri tak akan mampu menahanmu untuk tinggal." Rupanya sahabatnya juga memahaminya.

"Aku yakin, aku akan menemukan rumahku disana." Dia berkata dengan keyakinan.

"Pasti!" dia mengulas senyum seraya menambahkan. "Kau mampirlah kerumah. Kita bisa berbincang lebih lama"

"Tentu! Lusa aku akan meluangkan waktuku ke rumahmu" Sebuah janji menutup pertemuan keduanya.

#######

Bangunan yang dia tuju sudah terllihat sekarang. Dia memang sendiri menaungi tempat itu. Setelah sekian waktu berlalu, melihat kembali tempat penuh kenangan itu terasa begitu menyesakkan baginya. Dia memang tak memiliki siapapun di tempat singgahnya. Ya tempat singgah. Dia tak lagi menyebutnya rumah. Tidak tanpa orang-orang yang mempedulikanya lagi didalamnya. Dia mendapati tempat itu sepi dan terasa begitu kosong. Dia tahu memang akan selalu begitu atau mungkin itu yang benar-benar di inginkannya saat ini. Dia mencari seteguk air untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Dia tak tahu bila rasa haus bisa meyelanya kapanpun. Tak ubahnya sebuah rasa yang masih saja bertengger dihatinya. Memintanya untuk segera dituntaskan.

Dulu mimpinya hanya satu, menemukan seseorang. Bersanding dalam ikatan suci dan menjadi temannya bercerita. Sampai mereka menua dan tak ada. Sejenak dia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Naïf sekali pemikirannya kala itu. Jika saja bisa semudah itu.

#######

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Suara daun-daun dan angin yang beradu membuatnya rindu masa lalu. Dia ingat hangat rasanya bersama saat ayahnya masih ada. Setiap sore dia akan bercerita tentang apapun pada ayahnya dan suara angin dan daun-daun selalu menemani mereka.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi kesebuah minimarket. Dia membutuhkan banyak keperluan dan logistik untuk sementara waktu dia ditempat lamanya. Dan ketika dia akan membereskan pembayaran, dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenali. Yang sebenarnya sangat dirindukannya.

"Shikamaru!" Dia menyebut nama itu. Tenang dan terasa begitu kental akan rasa rindu.

"Ino!" sepertinya dia terlihat begitu kaget mendengar suaramu. "Kau pulang?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Tangannya terulur untuk menyalami lelaki itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Dia menyambut uluran tanganmu dan meneruskan pertanyaanya. "Kenapa kau menghilang? Apa sesusah itu memberi kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Rasanya semua orang yang dia temui akan memarahinya. "Aku minta ma…"

"Shikamaru! Cepatlah!" Seorang wanita pirang yang menggendong anak kecil memotongnya. Setelah tergesa-gesa membuka pintu dia memanggil nama lelaki dihadapanmu.

"Maaf Ino, aku harus pergi. Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" Seraya undur diri dia berlalu.

"Well, of course we'll meet again." Dia membalas ucapan lelaki itu dan pergi meinggalkan tempat itu.

#######

Malam itu dia habiskan sendiri. Pertemuannya dengan sumber permasalahan hatinya membuatya banyak berfikir. Nyatanya, tidak semudah itu melepaskannya pergi. Dia tahu Shikamaru telah beristri. Dia mendengar kabarnya satu tahun lalu. Mana mungkin dia menghilang tanpa mencari tahu tentang orang yang paling berada dihatinya.

Sisi melankolis menendangnya kuat. Ada semacam rasa tercabik didadanya kala melihat interaksi Shikamaru dan pendampingnya. Shikamaru, bahkan namanya saja mengandung unsur magis. Mendengarnya saja dadanya kelu. Tak bisakah sekali saja berhenti merangkai penderitaan di hidupnya? Berhenti mengekalkan airmatanya karena sebenarnya jiwanya tak sempurna dan raganya tak abadi. Atau sekali saja lelaki itu hadir menemani air matanya?

Sungguh konyol! Dia berusaha menghilangkan apapun dalam fikirannya. Kali ini yang menurutnya penting hanyalah matanya. Dia perlu menutupnya. Dia membutuhkan jeda untuk berjalan lagi esok hari. Dia tak peduli bahwa dia tak bisa membuka matanya esok hari jika dia menutupnya hari ini. Dia tak memiliki apapun lagi untuk merasa kehilangan.

#######

Setelah sebelumnya dia sibuk mengurus semua berkas dan dokumen untuk kepindahannya, hari itu dia menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke tempat sahabatnya. Sesuai janjinya dia datang menemui keluarga baru itu. Ten-ten telah menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang dia temui di tempat kerjanya belum lama ini. Namanya Neji. Mereka tinggal di rumah sederhana Ten-ten dulu.

"Namanya Temari. Dia rekan sekantor shikamaru. Mereka menikah belum lama setelah mereka bertemu di tempat kerja mereka." Ten-ten memulai penjelasannya tentang wanita pendamping Shikamaru.

"Mereka sudah dikaruniai anak sekarang?" Keingintahuanyya tentang lelaki itu membuatnya banyak bertanya.

"Kau benar. Putra mereka lahir 4 bulan lalu. Ada apa? Kau belum melupakan Shikamaru sampai sekarang?" Tatapan wanita itu menyelidik.

"Untuk alasan itu juga sekarang aku kembali." Tatapannya menerawang menatap sesuatu yang tak pasti.

"Apa Maksudmu? Kau berniat menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka?" Sahabatnya itu memang tahu kapan harus menurunkan tensi pembicaraan.

Kalau saja adegan ini adalah adegan opera sabun maka pasti akan berlanjut dengan pengambilan wajah Ino dengan penuh di layar. Sementara dia tertawa sambil memelototkan mata maka tulisan bersambung akan muncul di layar bawah. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak akan terjadi. Ini adalah kenyataan hidup Ino yang harus dia hadapi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa memiliki suami membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" Dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sedikit candaan.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu untuk tujuan Shikamaru?" sebagai sahabat dia pasti memiliki rasa ingin tahu. Dia tak ingin Ino merasakan sakit hati lagi.

"Aku akan membuang perasaanku dengan mengatakan semuanya. Biar lagi tak ada yang tersisa." Sambil tersenyum dia menjelaskan tujuannya.

"Baguslah. Kau harus mengikhlaskan Shikamaru. Untuk alasan apapun yang sudah dan akan terjadi. Tidak akan baik dan tidak akan indah jika kau harus menyakiti hati manusia lain." Ten-ten memberikan nasehat terbaiknya.

Pada dasarnya setiap manusia pasti akan menyakiti manusia lainnya. Dengan atau tanpa disengaja. Untuk beberapa alasan, manusia akan bertahan untuk orang lain. Dengan disakiti atau menyakiti dan membahagiakan atau dibahagiakan. Dan alasan itulah yang mereka sebut cinta.

Sahabatnya benar, tak akan indah jika dia harus merusak hubungan manusia lain yang disahkan atas nama Tuhan. Lagipula tak pernah sekalipun terlintas pemikian semacam itu. Dia bukan manusia seperti itu.

#######

To be Continued...

Sebenarnya saya disini hanya memastikan bagaimana review para pembaca sekalian.

Saya sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan cerita diatas tetapi saya tetap ingin mendengar dari kalian.

So please in order to confirm whether I should continue the story or not, would you mind to please left a comment, review or anything?

I need you...

Thank you.


End file.
